Detrás de la intensión
by Wonderlan-Yaoi
Summary: Existen muchas cosas por las que Takeda insistiría tanto, pero solo ruega por las mas importantes. Ukai por ejemplo. Un pequeño one-shot sobre como algunas cosas tienen intensiones diferentes. Después de todo... Él solo quería el apellido ¿o no?


Vengo con un one-shot para ustedes :DD Tenia este fic desde hacia algún tiempo, la verdad estaba esperando ponerle algo de lemon o algo por el estilo, pero al final decidi dejarlo de la misma manera. No he visto muchos fics de esta pareja –ninguno- y mi pregunta era siempre la misma "_Why?" _Acaso no les gusta? A mi me encanta, por eso espero que lo disfruten mucho :3

DISCLAIMER: Haikyuu! No me pertenece, si me perteneciera esta pareja seria canon y las demás también.

**Detrás de la intensión.**

Takeda era bueno insistiendo y eso le molestaba a Keishin, creía haber sido claro con aquel profesor sobre lo de ser entrenador, pero al parecer este no había entendido y por lo que veía, nunca lo haría.

**Mucho Tiempo después. **

Bien, al final se había vuelto el entrenador de Karasuno, pero no había sido gracias a Takeda... Se negaba a creer eso. Aún que no quisiese admitirlo, la influencia de Takeda le había alentado sólo un poco.

"No entiendo como puede llegar a humillarse con tal de conseguir algo" menciono en voz alta, llamando la atención de los chicos.

"¿Se refiere a Takeda?" Pregunto Daichi aunque la respuesta era obvia. Ukai asintió y el capitán junto a la madre del equipo miraron en dirección al profesor que estaba hablando con el subdirector, parecía nervioso.

"Es su forma de ser, supongo que es sólo para casos importantes" menciono ahora Suga sonriendo tiernamente. Ukai no entendía como alguien podía ser como Takeda, era simplemente impensable.

"Como con usted" el comentario de Daichi le confundió de sobremanera, ¿cómo con el? ¿A qué se refería? Cuando apenas se imponía a preguntar, Suga ya le estaba explicando.

"Le insistió para que fuera nuestro entrenador ¿o no?" La mirada que Suga tenía en su rostro le hizo sonrojarse. Volteo a ver de nuevo al profesor y sonrió inconscientemente... O demasiado consciente.

"Sólo quería que el apellido Ukai estuviera relacionado con Karasuno" menciono con tono neutro pero solo hizo que Suga y el capitán sonrieran más.

"Sólo quería el apellido... No sabía que Takeda-san podría tener dobles intensiones" Sugawara río ante el comentario de Daichi, mientras Ukai no entendía la conversación.

"¿A qué demonios se refieren ustedes dos?" Comenzaba a molestarse por la actitud altanera de los mocosos que tenía enfrente y ellos parecieron notarlo.

"Tranquilo, sólo decíamos que... Takeda-san estaba detrás de su apellido, para ponerlo junto a su nombre" dicho esto, Sugawara y Daichi salieron de ahí, antes de que Keishin se diera cuanta del significado de esas palabras.

"¿Ponerlo junto a su nombre?" Repitió repasando una y otra vez, hasta que cayó en cuenta... Malditos mocosos.

Tenía la tentación de preguntar, sólo por curiosidad; pero no sabía como reaccionaria Takeda y siendo serio, no quería averiguarlo tan rápido. El deseo de saber le estaba matando, tenía que preguntárselo antes de que alguien más lo hiciera.

"¿Te gusto? ¿Por eso me insististe tanto?" Pensó en que si ese era un bien inicio de pregunta, Takeda enrojeció al instante.

"Y-yo bu-bueno... ¡LO SIENTO! No quería molestarte… Ademas, no es solo eso, creo que tu, bueno… podrias ser un ejemplo para los de primero" le hizo una reverencia, Ukai ni se lo creía, Takeda gustaba de él, Ukai no era feo pero tampoco pensó que pudiera atraer a chicos también, ya que las chicas siempre le seguían -según él-: además le resultaba halagador que el de gafas pensara que seria un buen ejemplo –aun que realmente no lo fuera-.

"No es una molestia... ¡DIGO! No me desagrada... A lo que me refiero es que bueno... Gracias" Se rasco la nuca por nerviosismo, ahora que se supone que tenía que hacer. Takeda sonrió al verle nervioso.

"No se apresure a responder... No estoy desesperado" antes de irse, le beso la comisura de los labios a Keishin y se fue con una gran sonrisa. Si él no estaba desesperado, ahora Keishin lo estaba.

**¿Y bien? Me gustaría saber que opinan, si les gusto o no, si quieren lemmon o no, o si creen que estuvo corto –para mi lo fue- bueno, eso es todo por ahora; espero que haya sido de su agrado y gracias por leer :3… ¿reviews? ¿please? :3**


End file.
